Question: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 2$ and $y = 6$. $10$ $x$ $ + 4$ $y$ $ + 9$
Explanation: Substitute $2$ for ${x}$ and $6$ for ${y}$ $ = 10{(2)} + 4{(6)} + 9 $ $ = 20 + 24 + 9 $ $ = 53$